Touch-free faucets can provide a more hygienic means of washing hands and performing other tasks associated with traditional faucets. Touch-free faucets typically operate by sensing the presence of an object in a detection area, and pouring water in response to that detected object. However, there remains a need to enhance the available features of faucet assemblies with touch-free capabilities and to allow users an opportunity to manipulate various functional attributes.
Faucet assemblies may include a control valve responsible for controlling the temperature and/or flow rate of water poured by the faucet. However, existing control valves may introduce inefficiencies such as energy loss through lost radiant heat, and delays in providing water at a desired temperature and flow rate to the faucet spout.